Best Friend Tag
by HotXbun
Summary: One shot for my four year anniversary extravaganza! Set in the same universe as Bakugan Protectors of the Core. Dan, Shun and Runo decide to celebrate their friendiversary by doing a best friend tag on the former's YouTube channel.


HotXbun: Welcome to day five of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Bakugan!

This will be set in the same universe of my other Bakugan story. Bakugan Protectors of the Core.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Wonder Woman, Dragonheart or Beauty and the Beast.

Third Person POV

Dan, Shun and Runo appeared on screen.

"Hi guys", the former greeted. "Dan here! Today is our friendiversary, and we're gonna celebrate it by doing the best friend tag! So this is how it's going to go. I will read out the questions, and then we will all right down our answers on these whiteboards.

With that everybody showed their white boards to the camera.

"If you get a question right, you get a point", Dan revealed. "If you get it wrong or don't know the answer, then you lose a point. The first person to reach twenty five points win! So let's begin!"

With that Dan looked at the first question.

"When and how did we first meet?"

With that everybody wrote their answers down and Dan showed his board first.

"I met Shun on the day I was born", he revealed. "Our mothers were friends in collage and his mom brought him over to meet me. I met Runo in the park when we were five years old."

"I met Dan when I was born and he introduced me to Runo when she was five and I was six", Shun revealed.

"Met Dan in the park when I was five and he introduced me to Shun", Runo revealed.

"One point for all of us", Dan said happily. "Next question. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?"

With that everybody wrote down their answers.

"I picked Japan for Shun and Paris for Runo", Dan revealed. "Shun is half Japanese and is always talking about going there to learn more about his heritage. And Runo wants to go to Paris to attend cooking school there."

"I also picked Paris for Runo...and Disney World for Dan", Shun revealed.

"Disney World is fun", Dan stated.

"I also picked Japan for Shun and Disney World for Dan", Runo revealed.

"Once again, another point for all of us", Dan said before looking at his phone. "Next question, what is your favorite color. You are not truly friends with someone if you don't know this."

With that everybody wrote their answers down.

"I picked green for Shun and yellow for Runo", Dan revealed.

"Red for Dan and yellow for Runo", Shun revealed.

"Red for Dan and green for Shun", Runo revealed.

"That one was too easy", Dan stated before looking at his phone again. "But this one might be a little harder. What is your favorite food?"

"That is a more tricky one", Shun agreed.

"Yeah", Runo agreed. "Because we all like many different kinds of foods."

With that everybody wrote their answers down.

"For Runo I picked liver kebabs and for Shun I picked takoyaki", Dan revealed.

"I also chose liver kebabs for Runo and pretty much anything meaty for Dan", Shun revealed.

"Takoyaki for Shun and pretty much anything meaty for Dan", Runo revealed.

"Maybe that wasn't so hard", Dan stated before looking at his phone...and blushing.

"Why are you blushing", Runo asked.

"Oh it's nothing", Dan lied.

A moment later...his phone was gone!

"Where's my phone", he asked before looking at Shun, who had swiped it. "Shun!"

"What is the name of your best friend's crush", Shun read from the phone.

He smirked...then wrote his answer down and showed his board to the screen.

He wrote Runo for Dan and visa versa.

"Not cool man", Dan stated.

"It's true isn't it", Shun asked.

"No it is not", Runo stated. "Minus two points for you!"

"Okay", Shun said. "Let's see your guys' answers."

With that Dan and Runo wrote their answers down.

They both wrote 'They don't have a crush' for both of their friends.

"Lies", Shun stated.

"It is not", Dan stated.

"Whatever", Shun said before tossing Dan's phone back to him.

"Careful with that", the latter commanded before looking at his phone. "If your best friend was deserted on an island, what are the three things they could not live without."

"Three things", Shun said.

The group then wrote down their answers and showed them to the screen.

"For Runo I wrote cooking supplies, liver kebabs and...I couldn't come up with anything else", Dan revealed. "For Shun I wrote...nothing! He's a ninja! He could easily survive without bringing anything."

"For Dan I wrote camera, computer and meat", Shun revealed. "For Runo I also wrote cooking supplies and liver kebabs but couldn't come up with anything else."

"I picked the same three things for Dan and also wrote 'nothing' for Shun", Runo revealed.

"How 'bout this", Dan started. "Runo gets a full point while Shun and I get half a point?"

"Sounds good", Shun replied.

"Now I'm in the lead", Runo pointed out happily.

"Not for long my friend", Dan stated before looking at his phone. "What three movies does your best friend love the most?"

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the board.

"For Shun I picked the Kung Fu Panda trilogy", Dan revealed. "For Runo I picked Wonder Woman, Mulan and Beauty and the Beast."

"For Dan I picked How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and since the third movie isn't out yet...Dragonheart.

"I picked the same for Dan and Shun", Runo revealed.

"Point for each of us", Dan said before looking at his phone. "How would you describe your best friends ideal partner/spouse? Huh? I actually don't know the answer to that."

"Neither do I", Runo revealed.

"I do", Shun stated before he showed his board to the camera. "Runo for Dan. Dan for Runo."

"Not funny Shun", Runo stated.

"Minus a point for all of us", Dan said before looking at his phone. "How long does it take your best friend to get dressed?"

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the camera.

"One minute for Shun and five minutes for Runo", Dan revealed.

"Five minutes for both Dan and Runo", Shun revealed.

"One minute for Shun, five minutes for Dan", Runo revealed.

"Another point for each of us", Dan said before looking at the board. "Which is your best friends favorite season and why."

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the camera.

"I picked Spring for Shun because in Japanese culture Spring represents new beginnings", Dan revealed. "I picked Winter for Runo because she likes winter desserts."

"I picked Summer for Dan because he likes Summer barbecue and Winter for Runo because she likes Winter desserts."

"Summer for Dan because he likes barbecue, Spring for Shun because of his culture", Runo revealed.

"Another point for all of us", Dan said before looking at his phone. "What is your best friend's dream job?"

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the camera.

"For Shun I wrote that he wants to take over his grandfather's dojo", Dan revealed. "For Runo I chose that she wants to take over her parents' restaurant."

"For Dan I chose famous YouTuber", Shun revealed. "For Runo I chose that she wants to take over her parents' restaurant."

"For Dan I chose famous YouTuber and for Shun I wrote that he wants to take over his grandfather's dojo."

"Another point for each of us", Dan said before looking at his phone. "Which part about your best friend do you admire the most."

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the screen.

"What I like the most about Shun is that he is a ninja, and that is awesome", Dan revealed. "For Runo, I like how she is not afraid to speak her mind."

"What I like most about Dan is that he always looks out for his friends", Shun revealed. "And I also like that Runo isn't afraid to speak her mind."

"What I like most about Shun is that he always looks out for us", Runo revealed. "What I like most about Dan is that he never gives up."

"Okay", Dan started. "Your answer about Shun is way better than mine. Half point for me?"

"Half point for you", Runo and Shun said in union.

"That's fair", Dan stated before he looked at his phone. "What are the three items your friend always carries around with them?"

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the board.

"For Shun I wrote phone, wallet and car and house keys", Dan revealed. "The same is for Runo."

"I wrote the same for the both of you", Shun revealed.

"Me too", Runo revealed.

"I feel like we should get double points because we all carry around the same things", Dan said.

"That sounds good", Runo agreed.

"Let's do it", Shun said.

"Okay", Dan said before looking at his phone. "What's your best friend's favorite tv show?"

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the camera.

"For Shun I chose the Kung Fu Panda tv show", Dan revealed. "For Runo I wrote any cooking show."

"For Dan I picked the How to Train Your Dragon tv show and for Runo I wrote any cooing show", Shun revealed.

"How to Train Your Dragon For Dan and Kung Fu Panda for Shun", Runo revealed. "You boys sure do love your Dreamworks."

"Yes we do", Dan agreed before looking at his phone. "Would your best friend watch a chick-flick, action, comedy or horror movie?"

With that everybody wrote down their answers and showed them to the camera.

"For Shun I chose action and for Runo I chose comedy", Dan revealed.

"For Dan I chose action and for Runo I chose comedy", Shun revealed.

"Action for the boys", Runo revealed.

"Another point for all of us", Dan said before looking at his phone. "Uh oh. What is the one thing annoys you the most about your best friend."

"Let's hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship", Shun said as everybody wrote their answers down.

"For Shun, I wrote that he acts so brotherly", Dan revealed. "For Runo, I wrote that she can be nagging."

"Nagging", Runo asked angrily. "Nagging?!"

With that Runo started yelling at Dan!

"Well I think that's all for today", Shun stated. "Runo was in the lead so she wins. Bye guys."

HotXbun: Oh Runo.


End file.
